


Just Another Con

by redeem147



Category: Con Man (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble (ie a story of exactly 100 words). Jack and Wray and another con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Con

“Jack?” Wray Nerely clutched his android phone to his chest.   
“Wray? Take a breath. Whatever it is, it can’t be that good.”  
“Monica LeRoi,” Wray started to hyperventilate, “Is coming to Scifi Conworld.”  
“Really? That’s surprising.”  
“We’re going to Scifi Conworld.”  
“True.”  
“The star of Shining Apples of Venice, Oscar-winner and my all-time top dream girl Monica LeRoi is going to be at the con with us. What will I say? What will I wear?”  
“Wear your blue shirt. She likes blue.”  
“Okay, I’ll…” Wray stared at his friend. “You slept with her.”  
Jack shrugged. “I’ll get you an autograph.”


End file.
